


【主压切】言叶（1~4）

by ilovehasebeforever



Category: doukenranbu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehasebeforever/pseuds/ilovehasebeforever





	【主压切】言叶（1~4）

【主压切】言叶（一）  
注意：  
1，男性审神者，非处，双性恋  
2，长谷部有微量被mob回忆杀，有前任审神者存在  
3， H E （烤茄子是一手好牌打的稀烂，这坑是“都成这样了在？有没有空？可以来拯救吗？”（x）全程应该是没有虐点的  
4，感情上是严格的1V1，全文主压切only  
5，私设如山  
6，总的来说，是老实人大叔审x PTSD脑子有病部的故事

~~~~ 一 · 言叶数の少ない人 ~~~~~

一、  
体态修长的付丧神，在浴室里，水珠打在身上成了白雾。

审神者在门外敲门，问他为什么用凉水、是否有毛巾，他没那个勇气回话。

咬破了下唇，牙齿也要碎了，但他不想再出声了，默默地抠挖着穴口里残留的精液，不知道是谁的、不知道是多少人的。

身上的伤痕还没来得及手入，青紫、瘀血块、抓痕。

他最在意的是别人的指纹。

只有来自主的、独一无二的东西才是至宝，其他人的都是垃圾。可是就这样的他，被手压过头顶，双腿锁上链子拉开，无数人品尝了付丧神顶级的私处，下流地抚摸，猥琐地舔舐。

曾经还算得上是青涩的身体，因为过度的玩弄呈现荡妇的姿态。

他不认可强暴是做爱，可这无法反驳他肿胀的乳首、扩大的乳晕，以及因为长期勒环无法顺利射精的分身。

但是发生了的事，无法挽回也没必要考虑挽回的方法，就像他之前被转手送人，几百年纠结挫败，也没能有什么改变。虽然他现在有了人的身子，又能怎么样呢？也没什么区别，他还是把刀，任人宰割而已。

审神者在门外安静了，但还没走，长谷部推开门才想起来自己身上没有治疗就无法消失的伤痕，皱紧了眉头。

“长谷部君，我记得浴室里没毛巾了，喏。”

浅黄色的、干燥、洁净的毛巾。

付丧神张张嘴，很痛苦的表情，却什么都没说 ，咬牙盯着审神者，最后抿着没血色的嘴，半天挤不出一个字。

“我的欢迎会你怎么没来呀，长谷部君？” 审神者尴尬地主动开了口，“我姓藤庭，请多指教。”

长谷部的眼睛还只敢盯着那条毛巾；审神者看见他身上的划痕、冻得惨白的嘴唇，纠结半天也不能确定自己是否有足够的立场过问他的私事。

这就是两人第一次见面。

————————————

时之政府给的刀剑男士辩识指南，藤庭已经背下来了，但是这一振长谷部让他感觉工作远比想的艰难。按理来说，“压切长谷部”，刀帐番号118、119，会在接到他毛巾的时候感激涕零，为没能亲自欢迎他道歉，向他表示忠心，结果什么都没有，长谷部甚至都没跟他开口说话，眼神躲躲闪闪。

明明其他的刀都还算正常，看起来凶巴巴的烛台切光忠却擅长料理，穿短裤的刀都是孩子心性，几个看着跟自己年轻差不多的枪如梁山好汉一般吃酒喝肉，怎么就是压切长谷部一个人不对劲呢？

他想，是不是这振长谷部的设置出了问题，需要联系时之政府？

他拿起回执单，想想又放下了，他告诉自己，新官上任就给上级添麻烦总是不好的，算了算了，他当天晚上，累的一头栽倒之前脑子里还在考虑那振长谷部的事。

————————————

第二天他按照时之政给的新人指南，站在高高的台子上，又做了一次自我介绍，因为他和髭切打招呼的时候，白头发的太刀乐呵呵地问他是谁。  
“诸君早安，我是藤庭，很高兴能认识各位颇有练度的刀剑男士。”

“首先，我需要选择一名近侍，来辅佐我的工作，协助我认识这边的工作，有自愿的可以散会后私下来找我，如果没有的话，那就只能轮班了。”

他专门扫视了台下，有几个比较兴奋、一看就是憋着没喊出来的，还有无所事事小声聊天的，对着脸和记忆中的刀剑男士图鉴，嗯，没出错。

“第二，出战队伍编制就沿用前任的了，有不满和更换意见也请提出。”

顿了顿，没人有异议。

“第三，房间配置有不满的也请私下来找我，” 

“最后，也是我管理这个本丸绝对不变的方针——除了战事安排你们要完全服从我，其他事都是可以商量的、我们是平等的。”

“以上，完毕。”

“散会！”

和他预料的一样，来应聘近侍的是这几振：平野藤四郎，前田藤四郎，龟甲贞宗，小狐丸，巴形薙刀。但也有和他预想不一样的。

压切长谷部没来。

甚至在他喊出征集近侍的时候，本就在人群里站的很靠外的长谷部，往其他刀的身后躲。

以及有一振极化五虎退在远处踱步，一副不敢上前但又有话想说的样子，旁边跟着一只巨大的老虎，还有面色铁青的日本号，一边和五虎退说话一边尴尬的往后退。

这个倒是有记载，藤庭笑了一声。

在安排完了近侍的事情之后，他被大老虎拦住去路，又被五虎退抓住老虎道歉。声音软糯的小家伙还在用力编纂“老虎不听话乱跑、吓到您了真抱歉”之类的谎话，男人只能憋着笑。他分明看到五虎退在远处指指点点自己，大老虎乖巧点头的样子。欣然接受了五虎退提出的道歉午茶邀请，半路上又好巧不巧的，大老虎吓到了日本号，于是变成了三个人在一起假装偶遇吃午茶了。

男人内心是有点崩溃的，有话直说不行吗。

“那、那个……有什么关于这个本丸的事，可以问我…五虎退会知无不答的……”说话声音越来越小，是五虎退本退了。

“嗯，五虎退可是这个本丸的初锻刀。”日本号漫不经心地补了一句，怎么看都是专门说给他听的。断断续续聊了些杂七杂八的，五虎退把“一看就知道早就准备好了的告别词”讲完匆忙退场了。

只剩两个看起来四十岁的老男人，气氛一下轻松了不少。

藤庭刚准备继续打哈哈，被日本号直截了当打断了：  
“估计你也看出来……嗯，我就有话直说了。长谷部是有点奇怪，不用理他就行。”

“啊？？？？？”藤庭一脸懵，直接喊出来了。

图鉴上不是说了吗，压切长谷部和日本号看起来要打架，其实在黑田家一起住了这么久，关系不错的，日本号又是大大咧咧的汉子，上来就跟新领导讲长谷部坏话，极其不对劲。

审神者应付了几句，日本号也讲完了，就散了。

越来越奇怪了。

  
————————————

审神者真是百思不得其解。

说好的长谷部会往审神者身上扑呢，怎么自己本丸这振一副怨天尤人的样子，躲得远远的。

两个月了！两个月了！本丸所有刀剑都轮班值过一圈近侍了，说是辅佐工作其实是想加深了解，结果长谷部居然借故推掉了近侍。

他真的是长谷部吗？别是其他的刀cosplay的吧？？？？比如同一天过节的明石什么的？？？

想不通，真的想不通，但是工作还是要继续。

——————————————

～第二话 · 言叶で言い表せない／用语言表达不出来 ～

——————————————

  
审神者毫无征兆的发烧了，连他自己都很诧异。

好久没生过病了，所以这次情理之中的十分猛烈，上一秒还在喝着茶，下一秒就栽倒在榻榻米上不省人事。把他抱去现世传送口的时候，藤庭执意摆手，表明自己还能扛，公主抱着他的小狐丸只好把烫的吓人的藤庭带去审神者休憩间。

然而还有一件尴尬的事，小狐丸后面的近侍轮值是压切长谷部。比起上次的消极逃避，不知道这次能不能有什么新转机。

他在混沌之间被一阵恶寒敲醒，四肢末端阵阵打颤，额头很湿。事后他回忆，这一夜他断断续续醒了四五次，醒来看了什么做了什么全都不记得，但是额头的湿重、滴水的感觉绝无半分虚假。热，手伸出来、脚蹬掉，身子又冷的打战，谁给自己盖了被子，枕头边茶水怎么没断过。

有三个脚步声，一个总伴随着蜡烛出现，稳稳当当，一个悄无声息也不点蜡烛，要不是地板响了都不知道人来了，还有一个有点小碎步，很刻意不出声反而声音更大，也不打蜡烛。后来手和脚都暖和起来，他一觉睡到天亮，他第二天去输液的时候还在琢磨到底是谁。这就是长谷部第二次轮值近侍。

第二次第三次之间又没正面撞见过长谷部，简直有点慎得慌，不看铃铛集都不知道这个本丸有压切长谷部这把满级的刀。

第三次轮值，是藤庭上任半年之后的事了。其他人的脾气慢慢摸了清楚了，唯独长谷部像个空气人。

这是藤庭一只手都能数过来的，和压切长谷部的正面对峙。

两人在办公室里一言不发，藤庭简直是浑身难受，不知道为什么一和这振长谷部待在一起空气都凝固了，就连藤庭颁布命令，长谷部也就颔首表示自己听到了，不回话。

藤庭想去读懂长谷部的眼睛，在观察他的表情的时候发现他的脸不太对劲，面颊不正常。

身为审神者的男人用不可反抗的语气开口：“麻烦你张一下嘴，长谷部君。”

煤色头发的付丧神吓得抖了一下，半年了都没正面端详过的藤色眼睛这次抖着、干涩着，表达渴望躲避这个命令，他垂着眼睛，低眉顺眼的奴才样子，往旁边看，反正就是用肢体动作告诉审神者放了他。

藤庭没有收回。

长谷部只能乖乖的、又紧缩眉头痛苦地张开了嘴：

红色的舌头，红色的口腔，红色的牙龈。

没有牙齿。

一颗都没有，整个口腔都是血肉色。

“…………我他妈！！！”

藤庭吓得骂出来了，抓起长谷部的手把他往手入室拉，力气更大的付丧神极快地狠狠打开审神者的手，双眼无神但恐惧的快要哭出来了，嘴半张半合辅助呼吸，他看起来快到极限了，开始发抖。

付丧神大口大口吞咽空气，被藤庭摸了的手抖得特别严重，他捂住嘴掐着胸口，发出干呕的声音。

藤庭眼眶瞪的有些酸疼：“跟我过来。”

他们还是来到了手入室。

合上房间，一张加速符。

藤庭焦急地叩门，才把长谷部敲了出来。

“张嘴——”

一片血肉模糊。

没有一颗牙齿复原。

～～～～三、変な言叶だ（奇怪的说法）～～～～

两人从手入室出来之后，长谷部像做错了事的孩子，捏着衣服也不抬头看自己的主。“到底是怎么回事？是被同僚欺负了还是？”长谷部摇摇头。

审神者凑近了两步，想和长谷部说悄悄话，长谷部绷紧了身子退后一步，仍是低着头。

藤庭压低声音：“审神者在本丸的权利是很大的，只要你说，问题就可以被解决，我保证你不会被报复和继续霸凌……” 藤庭想要安慰他，去摸摸他的耳朵上面那里，还没碰到就被长谷部打开了手，鞠了个躬匆匆离去。

第二天他特意观察了长谷部是怎么吃饭的。

早饭是清淡的咸粥，长谷部神情严肃地吃完了一半但是蔬菜被剩下了，快化了的叉烧他是第一个吃的。中午是鳗鱼饭，很轻易地能看出来，长谷部很开心，值得注意的是给长谷部的米饭格外软烂，看样子被光忠放了两倍的水，简直已经是粥的级别了。他也吃的很开心。

晚饭是寿司，长谷部盘子里的大根卷他碰都没碰，藤庭觉得是紫菜没办法不用牙齿撕动。在沾一个饭团的酱油时，饭团散开了，长谷部也毫不在意地把浸透了酱油的米吃掉。

喜欢咸、喜欢油、讨厌清汤寡水、爱吃肉。  
藤庭心里大概有数了。

他在早饭之前来到了黑田组寝室叩门叫走了长谷部，前去审神者房间，一路无言。

长谷部规规矩矩坐在一个小垫子上，像训练有素的犬只，居然真的没有用余光打量屋里的摆设。屋里热腾腾的，有水蒸气和淀粉味，应该是那个临时的电磁炉和锅里的东西所赐 

“长谷部君——橙汁还是橙汁胡萝卜汁混合？喜欢酸的还是甜的！”

长谷部规规矩矩起身，快步走到人类旁边，极快地摇着头。

藤庭是真的有点奇怪：“张嘴。” 即使是第三次看，这个愈合的畸形牙床还是让藤庭不舒服。看样子肉都长好了，暂时没什么炎症，牙没了又不是声带没了，为什么长谷部到现在为止一句话都不说？

藤庭抓了八个削好的橙子打成汁，先倒出来一杯，又洒了糖继续搅拌，出来第二杯。用尝味的小碟子接了剩下的，给长谷部，后者乖巧地喝掉。

“喜欢哪个？”

长谷部选了加糖的那杯。

审神者蹲在地下盛了半碗面条，因为煮了过于久，简直要成一锅面糊了。然后他切了一碟鳗鱼，一碟油辣腌牛肉丝，好几片叉烧——大概是拉面店三份叉烧拉面里的量。

长谷部端详了审神者不雅的吃饭姿势之后，也很纠结地换成了盘腿坐着，开始吃专门给他准备的早饭。

藤庭看见长谷部是先把配菜吃了一半才吃面的，心里稍微松了口气。看来他是真的喜欢这些油腻口咸辣的东西。明明都熬成精了，口味倒是像个十七八的大男孩一样。

一碗面把两个人吃的满头大汗。长谷部局促地用指尖抹嘴角的动作被藤庭递来的纸巾打断。

“待会儿陪我去趟现世，麻烦你了。”

付丧神极快地换成跪坐的姿势点点头。

  
——————————————

没有身份档案，只能选择私立医院用藤庭自己的身份挂了个号，好在这种心理诊所的人都好通融。

长谷部面色很差地出来了，藤庭进去聆医嘱。医生委婉地解释了什么叫“创伤后应激障碍”以及心理问题引起的失语症。那么现在长谷部的身体状况十分明白了。专业的心理医生很容易把人的真话掏出来，即使是不能说话的付丧神，也让他写字和医生交流。

藤庭担心自己记不住这些复杂的术语和治疗方法，在小本子上归纳：

［］由性侵和身体伤害引发。  
［］患者对施暴者有情感依赖。  
［］伴随有精力不能长期集中的恍惚。  
［］自我隔离。

最后这四个字看的藤庭简直要眼前一黑。

藤庭有个女儿，一直是前妻带着的，好好的姑娘进了精神病院，为什么前妻也没说，就在诊断书上看见有这四个字。

她那个时候不要见亲妈，也不要朋友，反倒是这个没见过几次的爹还能说上几句话。前言不搭后语的倾诉都能传达巨大的绝望和自我厌恶，藤庭不想再回忆这件事了。

领了药，记住了怎么吃，藤庭开着车去下一个地方。私立的口腔医院同样可以用藤庭的身份给长谷部看病。现在和两百年前材料昂贵的口腔医疗不一样了，最贵的是人工的部分。还没等医生的茶泡开，一整套假牙就做出来了。

然后他们打道本丸。

审神者先从内部下手，他在考虑如果是和其他的刀剑男士谈恋爱的情况：日本号、烛台切、博多藤四郎、小夜左文字，哪个都看着不像能干出这种事的人。由于一些特殊原因，这个本丸是三个本丸合并的，好在他们都不认生，相处的很愉快。藤庭打算去问问原来和长谷部一个本丸的宗三左文字。

脾气怪异的打刀，一边梳理粉色的秀发一边跟审神者唠叨。他的动作有点刻意造作，审神者猜测长谷部这件是付丧神难以共同解决的难度。哀怨的笼中鸟足足唠叨了五分钟长谷部容易对上级产生恋慕之情的糟糕习性。然后委婉的提了一句前任审神者哪里都好，就是……欲言而止。

宗三凑过来，眯着颜色左右不同的眼睛： “有这么个传说呢……”

“审神者造成的肢体伤害没法手入。”

藤庭也是个聪明人，明白嫌疑已经锁定在前任审神者身上，以及长谷部所谓的“患者对施暴者有情感依赖”来源是什么。至于宗三有话不明说，是因为自己的性格还是对他的不信任，以后再处理吧。他在嘱咐烛台切三天之后可以恢复给长谷部做普通食物之后离开了本丸。

四

今天是长谷部复诊的日子，带着付丧神坐地铁，长谷部乖乖巧巧地像个小尾巴一样半步不离审神者。在摇摇晃晃的车厢上，藤庭把座位给了长谷部，想用肢体动作表达推辞的付丧神最后抱着两人的包坐下了，半张脸埋在兜帽的领子里，像埋进尾巴里的狗。似乎被电车晃的有点困，头一低一低，拽着吊环的藤庭看着就觉得心软，往前站半步，没多久长谷部就栽在他肚子上睡了。 

…………

藤庭突然意识到一个问题。

自己是把票买好了给他的。然后他就跟着自己。

他知道怎么刷票进站。

乡下长大的藤庭第一次来有地铁的城市可是懵了很久，最后还是跟着乘务人员才搞定。检票机上三个口子，拿卡、票、电子芯片的人用的口不一样，长谷部为什么那么自然的就上了车？

他会坐电车。

谁教的？

理论上来说付丧神不可以来现世，看来长谷部的前任主人也不是什么好人啊。不过一低头看见胸口睡着的长谷部，心里一下就暖呼呼的。皮肤看着真的很好，想捏捏。睫毛因为浅睡眠有一点点颤抖，眉头还是紧锁的。睡着了倒不介意身体接触了吗？

唔哦，口水流出来了。

还有十分钟下车，剧烈的颠簸没惊醒长谷部，倒是旁边的小婴儿踢打起来，藤庭分出一只手挡着乱蹬的小脚，逗了一会儿小家伙就安静下来了。

还有三分钟下车，藤庭轻轻叫着长谷部的名字，第四声他才睁开眼，但好像太困了，又栽下去了。

一瞬间产生了“坐到终点站再坐回来吧”的想法。

最后当然还是按时下车了，看见审神者衣服上的水渍，长谷部羞红了脸，肢体都僵硬了一些。“没事，这衣服便宜。”藤庭安慰他道。

治疗也看不出来顺利或者不顺利，毕竟这才第二次。吃饭去一条小吃街，拥挤的巷道没让长谷部露出不耐烦的表情，虽然很吵，但长谷部只需要盯着前面的审神者就好，别的东西不去留意也就没什么了。

太晒了，藤庭挑了个空调足的奶茶店把长谷部拉了进去，两个大男人在一堆五彩缤纷的少女间格格不入，面带尴尬地找了最里面的桌子坐下。墙纸是薄荷绿、奶蓝色奶粉色，弥漫着一股甜腻的气息，尤其是在店里全是砂糖味的情况下，长谷部不知道怎么样，反正藤庭被熏得打哈欠。

“长谷部你先喝着，我趴一会儿。“付丧神点点头，藤庭往胳膊里一埋，余光开始打量放松下来的长谷部。

藤紫的眸子眯着，比起平常那个紧张的眼神，现在连眉毛都垮下来点，向窗外方向发着呆。眼神虽然迷离，但也不是困，他就这么安安静静坐着。鲷鱼烧的车子在门口掉了个头，长谷部的眼神稍微清澈了一点，跟着车子游走。还有小姑娘在等座位，鞋跟看着可难受了，藤庭就带着长谷部出来买了几个鲷鱼烧，趁着阳伞和老板东拉西扯。藤庭是很健谈的人，期间还交流东区哪家丝芙兰在打折、哪儿有学区房一手房源之类的问题，以至于没注意到城管就在马路对面。小贩推着车拔腿就跑，当招牌的巨大鲷鱼烧抱枕颠掉了都没空捡。藤庭正考虑着这算干垃圾还是可回收垃圾，就看见长谷部难得得皱着眉，直勾勾盯着这个抱枕。藤庭一下就懂了，往腋下一夹，说那咱自己留着，长谷部居然开心到嘴角微微上扬。

藤庭不知道为什么，看到这振长谷部就觉得有难以描摹的感觉笼罩在心脏上，可能是和自己的女儿有点相似得缘故吧，想让他笑出来。

话又说回来了总把自己代入老父亲的角色是不是占长谷部便宜？

TBC


End file.
